Daddy...
by Lunar Crush
Summary: What happened during the fall of Shevat? An inside look from someone that you wouldn't expect...


Daddy

**Daddy...**

~Lunar Crush

**************

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own anything that belongs to Square, though I wish I did!_**

**_ _**

**_Notes:_****_ This fanfic contains a few spoilers in it, one of them being kind of a big one.So, if you haven't finished the game, read at your own risk. If you have, then there isn't anything new here...well, maybe one or two things.Also, if you're a big fan of the Uzuki family, then this is your story. So, to make a long opening short, have fun and enjoy!^_~_**

**************

___~It's been several weeks since the final fight with Deus. It will still take months-maybe years-for people to get back on their own two feet. For me, however, it will take me an eternity._

_~Hyuga_

**************

**Several weeks ago...**

___Where are they? _Hyuga had been pondering that very question ever since the news of Shevat's fall had been brought to him. _Most of the other people have been accounted for...why haven't they?_ He had been walking through the wreckage for over an hour, hoping he could find some clue as to where his wife, Yui, and daughter, Midori, were. He went from one of the transport docks, to a destroyed bar, and finally to the remains of the day-care center where Yui helped out. _She was always good with children..._Hyuga began to recall when she would help him out at their complex outside Lahan. _Her smile could melt the darkest heart..._

"Is that you, Citan? I need to talk to you."

Hyuga snapped out of his daydream and spun around. Before him, Queen Zephyr stood with a distracted look throughout her body. Her orange-gold robes glistened in the sunlight as if she had been splashed with a little bit of water. 

"Of course, Your Highness. What is it that you want?"

__As she approached him, her warm smile began to fade into a somber frown. "Please. There is no need for you to call me by such a title; Zephyr is fine." There was a slight pause as she pondered her next words. " I need to talk to you about your family."

At that very second, Hyuga's heart stopped for what seemed like forever. He tried hard to keep the fear out of his voice, but it still quavered.

"What have you heard of Yui and Midori?"

"Midori was found in a nearby snow cave. She's in the Infirmary right now, but the doctors are saying that she'll be ok. It's a wonder that little girl of yours was able to stay alive in such cold weather for so long...you can tell she has some of your genes, Citan..."

"Thank goodness," he replied, giving a relaxed sigh as he spoke. However, there was still one more to be accounted for. "What about Yui?"

Zephyr's gaze fell away from him. "I'm sorry. Her body was recovered in this area sometime last week. We just confirmed her identity today. I'm so sorry, Citan. I sincerely wish there was something the people of Shevat could do to bring her back to you."

"Thank you, Zephyr. As much as it pains me to say this, but there is nothing anyone could do to bring my beloved wife back."

With that, Zephyr returned to the Hideout. As she activated the elevator pod, the last thing she saw of Hyuga was to be him on his knees, holding Yui's broken silver barrette in his hand.

**************

****It was almost noon before Hyuga finished his rounds of checking up on the injured people that inhabited Snowfield Hideout. The effects of Shevat's fall could still be felt. Supplies were low and getting harder to salvage. People were suffering for their lost loved ones all the time. They always came to Hyuga for help, and so it was Hyuga's job to go around and help the people in their time of need. 

_I'm the one that needs comfort, not them! Why can't they just go to someone else for help?_ Normally, Hyuga is always willing to help anyone, anytime. It's different now—much different. The more he comforted people, the more he yearned for Yui's delicate hand in his. Oh, what he would do for a breath of her blonde hair, a gaze into her tranquil eyes, a kiss on her soft lips...

Eventually, Hyuga found himself walking among the wreckage of the day-care center. He didn't know how, but he had a stirring in his heart that was just calling him. Maybe just being around the place Yui spent her last moments soothed his pain, even just a little bit.

"She wasn't crying...why are you?"

Hyuga looked up to see Midori walking towards him. "Midori!? What are you doing here? You're still recovering...go back to the Infirmary and rest!"

"I'm fine, but you still haven't answered my question."

_What ques-_

"Because, Midori, it's very hard to lose someone you love. That's all."

"Maybe...but can I ask you one more thing?"

"What's that, sweetheart?"

The words Hyuga dreaded to hear came out of Midori's mouth. "Why Mother? Why not one of the other care takers?"

Hyuga was petrified, for he was thinking the same thing. "Well, Midori, I-"

"Mother doesn't deserve this! All she did was help everyone out when the walls started to shake. Helping, not hurting! Why?"

The blood drained from Hyuga's face. _It should've been me, not my poor Yui..._"That's just the way it is, I presume...nothing we could've done would've changed the result."

Midori produced an enraged look on her face. "No! You're wrong! I was there-I could've helped! I watched her from safety as she fell. I could've done something to help her out, rather than just stand there and watch Mother die! After all she did to save everyone's lives..."

Hyuga looked up. He could feel the tears beginning to fall. "What do you mean by that?"

By now, tears were streaming down Midori's face. "You don't know what really happened, do you? Why Mother's fate was sealed like this? She's a hero for what she's done, Father. Maybe you should know why."

**************

**Before Shevat's fall...**

"Aunt Yui, could you read me a story?"

"Auntie Yui, can you tie my shoe?"

"Yui, do you know where Citan and Fei are?"

"..."

Yui was making her rounds, checking on each child constantly. Their family backgrounds were on all sides of the spectrum—married, divorced, single, widow/widower, orphan. Their personalities were just as far apart. Yui couldn't help but feel bad for the children that had a rough life up until now.

_I'm sorry I can't do anything to change your past. All I can do is help make your future brighter...even if it means destroying mine..._

__Yui felt a slight tugging on her brown and white dress. She looked down to see Midori, Dan, and Primera. Dan was obviously distressed, but the two girls showed no signs of being upset.

"What is it? What happened?"

Before Midori could utter a single word, Dan burst out, rather frantically, "Something's wrong! Something's wrong with Fei and Citan!"

_That's impossible! Hyu can take care of himself. After all, he is an Angel-he was trained for situations like this. He can't be in trouble..._

As Midori peered into Yui's mind, she responded, "Don't worry, Mother. They aren't in any physical pain. They're mentally in pain."

"What do you mean, Midori?"

"They've gone through so much lately. They've lost so many people they've cared for, only to have Elly become the next victim..."

"Oh my god, poor Elly..." Yui's heart sank with the thought of the Antitype once again giving up her life before her and the Contact could share their lives together.

Midori peered into her mother's eyes. "She's not dead, even though she might as well be. The Miang half of her has taken possession of Elly. She-Miang, rather-went inside Deus's core and bonded with the system. They tried to save her, but nothing could've been done."

_Hyu was right-the -Time- of the -Gospel- is going to happen soon. Everything is falling into place-Id's manifestation, the destruction of Cain and the Ministry, and now the two parts of the Mother combining into Her true self. Now it's only a matter of time before we all find out what's in store for this world._

__"All right, everyone. There's no use worrying about it-they'll figure out a way to save Elly as well as the world. It's out of our hands now; let's not let it take over out thoughts, ok?"

__The three agreed, but Yui could obviously tell they were extremely worried. Primera began to mutter "Billy" under her breath so soft she didn't want anyone to hear her. Dan started to pace back and forth, probably worried about Fei the most. Midori was near emotionless, but Yui could see through her emotional shield and could see she missed her father very much. _I wish I could say something to ease their pain. They don't deserve to be like this. I-_

At that moment, the entire room began to shake, slightly at first, but soon it was dancing about so violently that the children started losing their balance and fell down.All of the children in the center were screaming and crying so loud that Yui couldn't hear the foundation holding the day-care center to Shevat begin to crumble.

"Yui, what's going on? This isn't supposed to happen!" Dan was crying hysterically as he clutched Yui's hand. He was holding onto her hand so hard that it began to hurt. "I'm so scared...Prim and Midori are scared too!"

Yui turned around and, sure enough, the two girls were hanging onto each other for dear life, each crying their own oceans. Yet, to her own surprise, she was perfectly calm. In her mind, she somehow knew this was going to happen all along. She just hoped it didn't happen when she was in Shevat...

**_Attention all_** **_people in the Marion district -Please evacuate to Alphel Aura. I repeat. Please evacuate to Alphel Aura. Do not panic. Remain calm. Thank you. _**

One of the other day-care workers approached Yui in panic. "Did you hear what's happening to Shevat yet?"

"No I did not. What's going on?" 

"They don't know why, but the generators are failing and beginning to fall apart. Well, one of the falling pieces hit Marion's foundation and it's cracking apart! It won't be long before Marion crashes to the ground."

"My god. What about the rest of Shevat?"

"Shevat's going down too, but they've figured out a way to keep Alphel Aura from being destroyed on impact. In doing this, they're going to lose the rest of the place-they're sure of it. So, if I were you, I'd evac-"

"No, you go on ahead. I'll take care of getting the children out before anything happens to them.I don't want to see anybody get hurt that shouldn't have. Now, go before it's too late."

Before the caretaker could respond, Yui turned to the children. "Everyone, listen to me! I want you to follow her-she'll take you to safety in Alphel Aura. Whatever you do, don't lose sight of her! I'll be there in a minute, but I have to take care of something first. Hurry!"

Yui stayed behind and counted the children as they passed her so nobody was left behind. She watched as Dan and Primera ran past her, not even bothering to take one last look at the center. However, Midori didn't pass her.

"I'm not going until you go too!" Midori approached Yui so quietly that it made her jump.

"No, Sweetheart! I won't let anything happen to you! Now, hurry and get to safety!"

"But Alphel Aura will collapse along with Marion!"

"I know that, Midori. That's why I have to stay behind to fix that," Yui's face warmed into a smile. "Don't worry about me. This is what I was destined to do."

Midori, still sobbing, finally realized what her mother meant. She tried to hide the pain in her voice, but to no avail. "I'll take care of Father for you." With that, Yui hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Midori took one last look, and took off running.

Yui soon began to feel a tear trickling down her cheek. She deeply wanted to follow her daughter to safety, but she knew she couldn't-she had a job to do. Yui knew all along that Shevat was using too much energy keeping Marion up so they could evacuate everyone. Because of this, Shevat would lose all power and crash into the ground much like Solaris did. If someone didn't stay behind cut the power being sent to the shield around Marion and transfer it back to Alphel Aura, everyone would die.

She proceeded into a side room of the center. When she entered, the holographic walls disappeared to reveal a number of control panels that controlled Marion district. Yui then took off a necklace with an oval locket on it. She opened it up to find two pictures, one on each side-one of Hyuga and one of Midori. She tinkered with it for a few seconds, and finally placed it on a shelf, keeping it open. She then began to push some buttons here and there until the computer read, "**Begin power trans.-Marion to Alphel Aura?" **Yui took a deep breath and pressed a button labeled **"Yes"**.

Yui looked outside and saw the shield begin to break down. She could feel the floor beneath her feet start to tilt. Yui glanced at Alphel Aura and saw Midori outside in the gazebo on top of the palace. Their eyes locked for the longest moment they could remember. _Midori will live on. That's all that matters. She, along with Hyu, will take care of the rest. _Yui began to smile her ever—heartwarming smile, ear to ear. She then broadcasted a thought to the two people she loved most in the world-

_Hyuga, Midori...I love both of you._

Then, everything went black.

**************

__"Mother didn't want to see us in any pain, so she saved us by taking her own life. That's why she was smiling in the end." By the end of her story, Midori was no longer crying. Instead, she was speaking as if she was one of the happiest children on earth. Anyone could tell she was proud of her mother, and she wasn't afraid to show it. 

Hyuga was sitting on a small pile of rubble from the crash. The entire time he was pondering some unknown fact as if there was no tomorrow.

An enlightened expression appeared on his face. "I did hear her voice while I was inside the Eldridge...she really was something, wasn't she?"

"See, Father? You don't have to cry at all because she wasn't crying-Mother was smiling the entire time. So, please be sad, Daddy..."

Hyuga's eyes lit up with that word. _Daddy, huh? Maybe our lives will go on after all. How could I have been so blind not to notice that Yui isn't dead after all? _He looked down at Midori. She looked back up at him and smiled just like Yui did. _She's looking right at me._

Hyuga looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was shining brighter than ever. "Midori, it's a wonderful day outside, isn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Let's say we celebrate the beginning of a new chapter in our lives. Let's also celebrate the good deed Yui did to save the many generations of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. My dear Midori, shall we go and enjoy all aspects of life from now on?"

"Of course, Daddy. Let's go have some fun!"

As the two started to walk back to Snowfield Hideout, Hyuga stopped after chancing upon the sight of a shimmering object in the garbage. A sudden flash of images came through his photographic memory. He ran to the object, with Midori not far behind. When she got there, her father hugged her tightly and she saw what he had in his hand.

Inside Hyuga's hand was a golden oval locket with two pictures in it-one of Hyuga and Midori, and one of Yui.

**************

**_~The End~_**

**************

__**_Author's Notes: _**

**_So, how do you like it? It took me about a month to do, so I hope it's at least decent! I know Midori doesn't do a whole lot of talking in the game, but I always thought she was more open than the game made her seem._**

**_I hope I didn't infringe on any copyrights on some of the resources I used...and yes, the locket in this fic and the one in the opening movie in the game aren't coincidental! I don't know why I did that, but I guess it just fit the story right there. Also, there is no proof in the game that Yui died (I think). I've read a few fics and they've gone either way. The final decision is completely up to you. _**


End file.
